


ange dêchu

by NegativeDiva



Series: GALACTI9★SONG [3]
Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Acting, Friendship/Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Tsunderes, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Every day after school, Tsubasa goes to a empty classroom to play a scene from his imagination. However, his imagination had been running wild recently, every time he thinks about acting with his friend, Alto. With this in mind, Tsubasa decides to write a scenario where he can finally feel the body of his friend close to his.





	ange dêchu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this, I'm doing one shots for all the Galatic9Songs Series!! I've actually planned an entire AU with this, but because Alto's CD still not out, cover, sample neither concept, I'll wait till his CD is out so I can start planning the AU. For now, all the one shots will be related to the series in a way.
> 
> So, my idea for Tsubasa came from his cover and also from his idea for the lyrics of the song (the lyrics are basically a world that he created inside of his head, and according to him it talks about a couple.)
> 
> It's totally rated Teen because Tsubasa is all sexy and trying to seduce! 
> 
> Check the cover and the sample for his gorgeous song because AAAAAAA the Galati9Songs Series
> 
> Song: http://marginal4.net/galacti9/other/sample_08_01.mp3  
> Cover: http://marginal4.net/galacti9/images/jacket_big_08.png

I had planned everything today again. The room empty of people, the figurines, the desks arranged in a perfect alignment to make the scenario. Everything was done, just one thing was missing... The actor.

I always thought about those scenes and wrote them down in a notebook that I had hidden from everyone, but once the notebook was found by someone else and this person had told me that he could help me with those scenes if I wanted to see them in action. 

"Tsubasa-kun, I am sorry... The teacher took a little bit longer today." The inexpressive voice sounded as the sliding door opened showing the tall figure before me.

Takimaru Alto was one friend I made since my last school. He and my other friend, Teruma, were always sticky to me and I was quite glad for having nice friends, but that one day he found my notebook I thought he would think I was weird and avoid all the contact possible or else just make fun of me in general... But then... He offered to help me, to make those scenes hidden from everyone, a secret from the two of us.

"Your stupid! I was waiting here for an eternity!" I went to the door scolding him for the delay and closing the door to lock it up. "Quick! Go change your clothes! Chang will come to pick me up in one hour!!"

"I'll do it now..."

In a hurry he took off his sweater and then his uniform shirt, I couldn't help but stare him changing his outfits once again. Ah, I don't know why! Everytime I get close to Alto, since we started doing those scenes, I've felt like it has been more than acting! The way he slowly took his shirt off just to slide the other one I had brought... Jeez! What I'm thinking!!

I shook my head and changed to the shirt I brought to myself, a black and lacy shirt. To finish my figurine I messed up my hair a bit and put a red lipstick. 

Looking to my reflections at one of the windows I fixed my hair and shirt on the best way possible and once everything was okay, I took some sheets from my bag and covered the jointed desks to look like a bed.

While doing all those things, I noticed how Alto had been staring at me, his cheeks having a rosy color and his mouth was slightly open.

"What are you staring at?" I asked in the usual annoyed tone I used every other time. 

"N-No... Is just..." He said stuttering a bit "Tsubasa-kun is looking pretty"

"Idiot! What the heck are you saying!" Once Alto's mouth opened to try to explain again, I raised my voice once again screaming before he could say anything else that would make me embarassed or anything. "Just shut up and get ready!"

Soon enough, Alto took his script on hands. Reading every sentence wrote there, his face didn't show much but he seemed confused. 

This time I overdid myself maybe. 

While I was alone at home, I found out about some movies that Chang had. Even if he is my caretaker and I live with him, we usually don't talk much about personal taste, at least his. So when I opened the DVDs and found a bunch of French movies, I didn't want to question him, I just decided to go and watch.

And then... It started to come to my mind.

I wanted to do something like this. Just like in the movie I watched that time and so, I took my notebook and started to write. Every little scene that came into my head being wrote down in words, the delicate touches, the passionate kisses... Everything was doing perfect, and then I started to imagine it playing out. 

No matter how much I tried to deny, even with that blank expression of his, Alto was an amazing actor. He would play well any character I gave to him and once I started imagining him on that sort of scenario, I just started to get excited. Too much maybe... 

I didn't want to believe on that when it happened... I was really writing all of this to be able to feel him closer to me. My first scenarios were all written for my own pleasure, for me to enjoy, but then when Alto started to play those with me, I started to try more and more, just because of him... And this one wasn't different.

"Tsubasa-kun, how we are going to make the kiss scene this time?" It hadn't been the first time I wrote a kiss on my script, however on the previous ones we used to improvise by kissing the corner of each other's mouth, as usually it was a smooch. But not this time.

"Huh? How we are supposed to do, of course..."

"We usually do smooches, so it isn't a problem to fake it, but a French kiss is way harder to fake."

"We'll see once we are there!" I settled the camera on the perfect angle so I could record all those moments like every other scene we did. "So, let's start!"

The scene was simple.

It was a couple, a woman and a man.  
The man was going to travel, the woman didn't want the romance to end like this.  
Declarations and confessions were exchange and the promise of a marriage was done.

I was extremely cheesy with romantic plots, but this time, I decided to add some mature themes. 

As Alto's arms wrapped around my waist and our bodies were pressed together, I felt a warm feeling going through my body, that was it... That was the time I had imagining. My eyes closed and I just waited for the moment, whispering his name as if only I could hear, I dropped all the acting for that single moment...

"Tsubasa-kun..." I felt his face getting close to me. That was it. It would be my first kiss, a first kiss I totally staged. "... Are you sure about this?"

"Just shut up and don't ruin the mood, your airhead!" I angrily spoke as a warn so he didn't mess up all this mood I worked so hard to create.

And so, I felt it. His lips touched mine in a tender kiss, that slowly and carefully turned into something more. The lipstick I was wearing being wiped with the kiss we share, his hands going through the shirt I wore and opening, my body being put on the desks I arranged for this scene. 

My mind was blank, I couldn't think... Everything in my head now was just him. The way his hands caressed me, how sweet his kiss was and how I could get addicted to his lips. It just felt like a dream, feeling everything like this.

For a moment, a thought came into my head:  
What if he is just acting? What if this isn't his real feeling for me?

But everything came down to one thing in my head... I didn't mind... As long it was him. As long it was his kisses, his touches... I didn't mind.

He stopped. 

I looked to him, still a little dazed from the kiss, but still on the roll to go.

"W-Why did you stop, stupid?" Was everything I could say

"Your cellphone is ringing..." And then I remembered. We were still at school, I still needed to be picked up and so I woke up again to the real world in order to answer it.

Just like I thought it was the time to go. Chang just had been out of his work and said he was about to arrive. This just turned me off so badly, I sulked once the call ended, but Alto didn't want to let me down. He caressed my hair and bent down a bit to look to my eyes.

"It's okay, we'll have a lot of time to continue it..." At first, my head was thinking he was talking about the scene, which at this point I didn't even mind. I just really wanted him... But I would never said this loud... Never. "What if we go out to a restaurant this weekend...? I had saved some money"

"... What are you talking about?" With the question my confusion was made clear to him.

"Oh, I just thought since now we are lovers, we should do other stuff as well.... Or... Tsubasa-kun just acted back there?" 

And finally I understood. 

"W-Wait... H-How long you—" I tried to question, so he wasn't acting, so he just really wanted that to happen as well? Alto liked me??? I was so confused.

"... I started noticing when you and Atom-san got closer... And everything I could feel was jealously... I wanted to be that close to you..." He started to spit out the beans, and I just couldn't react at all "So, when I found out about the notebook... I was glad you let me help you... Because I really loved Tsubasa-kun. And after this, I really felt like you actually like me back."

"Your.... AGH!! You are so stupid, Alto!" I couldn't help but hug him, trying to hide my embarrassed face on his chest. He hugged me back allowing me to feel even more the warmth of this hug "Y-You should know how I feel already!" This was an embarrassing moment... But I really was happy... Principally when he squeezed me and just whispered

"I love you."

 

Everything was clean, Alto has helped me to put things back to place as well as cleaning the lipstick from both our mouths. We went out to the school gate, holding hands as apparently now we are officially a couple. It was really a lot to take in, but I really was liking where this was going....

We waited on the gate, while Alto kept giving me a lot of smooches, some to which I answered back with more. But soon the black car arrived and I pushed myself far from Alto out of embarrassment. Once I opened the car's door from my back I just heard my name. I turned back to see what he wanted.

"See you this weekend on the restaurant" Even if the voice was like always lacking expression, his face now had a kind smile on it.

"Don't expect me to ask for something cheap!" I said sitting on the passenger seat.

"I wouldn't allow you to ask even if you wanted!"

I closed the door with a smile and waved to him a good bye. 

My smile didn't disappear, everything I could think of was about the scene from earlier, the way he said he loved me. I was happy... And I just couldn't believe on it. Looking to the extra bag I brought with me with all the materials I used to play scene with him, my mind just kept thinking... It wasn't that bad to allow him doing those scenes with me. Maybe next time, I should do something even more daring... We could use one of our rooms to be able to make the next scene I was planning. Yeah, this next one was going to be amazing, and just like all those plays inside that classroom...

It was going to be a secret between the two of us.


End file.
